Uncle's Eyes
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: I remembered the first time I seen Nala and Simba meet as newborn cubs. It was the first kiss they accidentally shared which I, Taka, seen and gloat about much to my big brother's annoyance. This will be a story I'll tell to their cubs if they do have any


**Arashi: I have been in the mood to do a Simba/Nala newborn oneshot but having Scar or in this case Taka if he remains good. Some cute fluff of uncle and nephew bonding as well as the first little kiss between cubs. **

**Disclaimer: Lion King and its characters belong to Walt Disney. I just own the idea of the plot which means there is no money being made off this fic. **

Warning: Au, ooc, and fluff

Uncle's Eyes

Summary: I remembered the first time I seen Nala and Simba meet as newborn cubs. It was the first kiss they accidentally shared which I, Taka, seen and gloat about much to my big brother's annoyance. This will be a story I'll tell to their cubs if they do have any in the future.

* * *

><p>"Great uncle Taka we got a question," A young voice asked the elderly lion who been resting with his eyes close which he opened to find the prince and princess of the pride lands shuffled their feet and wearing big smiles full of innocence reminding him of Simba and Nala at that age.<p>

"Yes?" Taka yawns out stretching his paws out giving a lazy smile at the two. "How come you aren't with your cousin Nuka or with your friends Afua, Kovu, and Vitani?"

"Uncle Chumvi and Aunty Kula are on their way with Kovu and Uncle Tojo and Aunty Tama are bring Vitani with them and at the watering hole," The pride land prince answered puffing out his chest glad to remember that detail of importance.

"And Nuka is on patrol with Daddy and grandpa," The princess added to her brother's statement giving a bigger smile.

"So what's your question?" Taka inquired kindly having a feeling it deals with the grumbling of his brother mentions from time to time which still has him feel smug about it.

"Is it true you were the first one to catch mommy and daddy kiss as newborn cubs?" Kiara questioned finding the rumor if true sweet and romantic.

Taka boomed out laughing knowing in the distance his brother will hear him and scowl much to his nephew's confusion. He wiped the tear forming away from his eyes giving the two cubs a thoughtful look seeing both are curious. He could humor them with the story which he did promised himself to tell Simba's cubs if he has any. He smirked a bit knowing Mufasa still has it as a sore spot. He didn't expect Sarabi or Sarafina to come over with confuse looks but warm smiles.

"Can I ask what's so funny?" Sarafina asked, raising a brow towards the dark lion who just snickered softly with amusement.

"About the time I first meet Nala and Simba as newborns and their first kiss which I witnessed," the male answered just as Mheetu who is visiting walks over to his aunt and mother with kind smile.

"Hey dad," The younger male said to Taka before greeting his nephew and niece. "How are my two favorite nephew and niece?"

"Good," The two siblings replied bouncing on their feet wanting to hear the story. "Can we hear the story?"

"Alright, alright," Taka laughed glancing around wondering who will show up next and smirks a bit more finding Simba leading a group in the direction under the shade.

'So Tojo, Malka, Kula, Tama, and Chumvi and their families eh? Hm even Nala is here so this will be an interesting time to tell the story.' he mused to himself before beginning a tale which many were curious of for years are finally able to hear it. "I remembered the first time I seen my nephew as a newborn cub…"

_*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*_

_Walking into the cave, a dark fur lion could hear the soft mewls of his nephew he still has to meet. He rolled his eyes a bit knowing he could do some little bonding with the tyke. What harm could it do? Besides his mother, Sarabi will be there and not yet have to go hunting so things will be fine. He stopped hearing a second mewl causing him to furrow his brows. Sarafina already had her cub? He had no idea when her cub had been born. Maybe he should offer his congratulations even if things happen before and couldn't be mates._

_He gives a small smile towards his brother's mate who is bathing her cub between her paws before taking notice of Taka. She returns smile with a warm one of her own replying warmly, "Came to see your nephew?"_

_"Yes," Taka answered peering at the cub. "What's his name?"_

_"Simba," Sarabi said in a loving tone gazing at her cub with love in her eyes. _

_"He's…" Taka couldn't find the right word that fit with the emotion he's feeling staring at the little cub that turn his little head opening his eyes to him mewing contentedly, "Adorable."_

_"I know," Sarabi states watching the sight of nephew and uncle staring at each other. She knew Mufasa will be glad to see the sight. She gently poked the cub who taken a few stumbled steps to Taka as Sarafina brings her little one closer._

_"Sarabi we have to go hunting," Sarafina said remembering that there's no one that can watch the cubs. _

_"I can watch them," Taka volunteers much to his shock and the lionesses who gaze at each other then him._

_"Are you sure?" Sarafina ask, hope entering in her voice getting those green eyes she loved look into her eyes. "I mean I can see if one of the other lionesses can keep an eye on Nala for me._

_"I'm sure besides your daughter can be under my care and play with my nephew Simba a bit more before they fall asleep," Taka assures the two mothers who finally nodded in agreement before leaving the cave where the lion settles on the ground letting the two play with his tail a bit. _

_He found the sight of them stumbling around and the mewls of their exploring sound music in his ears rather relaxing then he thought it would be. He cleans his paw for a moment keeping an eye on the two cubs know a few weeks old they can be sneaky if don't have an eye on them. His heart soften a bit more as Nala which he can see looks so much like her mother accidentally bumps into his paw where Simba crawls in for warmth. She mewls in annoyance glancing at Taka for permission._

_"Go on," He told the young one who crawls besides his nephew._

_He snickers when the two turn their heads to look at each other, nose touching in the first innocent kiss. His eyes widen a margin at the sight of the first kiss. He has a smirk form upon his lips knowing he caught the sight before him. His brother will be jealousy he didn't catch the sight. Oh how he can hold this over his head. The first kiss his nephew shared and it has to be with Sarafina's daughter! A newborn cub at that. _

_*~*~*~*End of flashback*~*~*~*_

'That's how I, Taka, caught their first kiss as newborn cubs which I love to tease my brother about since he thrown a fit once he heard I saw it and none of the other lionesses," Taka finished the tale glancing at his brother with a smug smirk as Simba and Nala gaze at each other with love.

"Thank you for telling us the story," Kiara replied smiling happily as many of the lionesses and female cubs awe at the sweetness of the story.

"Welcome little ones," The male lion answered as they enjoy the day outside near the watering hole.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Adorable SimbaNala interaction. Yes I do believe Sarafina and Taka could have been mates in their teen years and of course later on. So I'm using the theory I think Mheetu is Taka's cub. I would do the same for Nala but it wouldn't work for this oneshot. Please read and review.**


End file.
